history comes out
by Dru and graves
Summary: bella and jasper have history and it all starts to come out because bella gets into a fight at school post NM bella is still human and also bella has family. THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY bella and jasper see each other has brother and sister


Okay guys here is a little something I decided to write when I was in math. I actually wrote it in math well the fight part I did. I started writing and changed it in to a story. It was mean to be just a fighting but then I decided against it so here it is **PLEASE REVIEW**

I am so feed up with Lauren and Jessica gossiping it is starting to get on my nerves. I walk in to the cafeteria see the one person that will make me feel better Edward. I sit down next him not bothering to get food he always has my food for me. I kiss and take a bit of pizza.

"Oh look at this the Cullen's and Bella." Lauren says saying my name with a sneer she has Jessica right next to her with a sneer on her face to match Lauren's, "look we have the slutty Rosalie, the boy who should stop taking steroids Emmett, the weirdo Alice, the creepy Jasper and Bella your just plain old ugly. Edward if you ever need a real woman you can come to me." She puts her hands on my Edward, I look over at jasper he is trying so badly not to laugh his arse off. He knows I have had enough he gives me a look saying if I get into a fight he will stop Edward from butting in and I also know that he would back me up.

That's it I have had enough I push her back she is about to see a Bella that she didn't think existed. By now everyone in the cafeteria is looking waiting to see if there will be a fight.

"Look bitch back off before I make you." I see all the Cullens looking stunned except Jasper he knows the scary side of mine has taken some of the scary side but knows I'm not being slightly scary in our book to others yes.

"Bella you are nothing and Edward will soon realise this and come to me." Wow be more self centred Lauren, Jessica is nodding her head agreeing with Lauren does she even have a brain of her own, everybody in the cafeteria goes ooh.

"I would like to tell you something the reason why you get the guys you get is because you lie on your back so much and maybe if you stopped lying on your back and stopped being a fake gossiping bitch then maybe you would see people for they really are." That isn't even the tiniest bit of what I could say but still the cafeteria goes ooh.

"You bitch." Everybody goes ooh.

"Lauren I'm just stating facts." I say in a nice sweet innocent tone and every one goes ooh.

Lauren pushes me in to the table. That bitch want a fight she will get one I get up walk over to her and bitch slap her in the face. Edward comes to break it up but Jasper won't let him. Everybody is canting fight fight fight. That's when Lauren and I fall on to the floor she tries to get on top so she can punch me but in already there punching her in the face and kicking her in the shins. I'm a girl you do not want to get in to a fight with. Jessica goes to step in but that is when Rosalie stops her. Lauren tries so hard to defend her self but she cant I'm not doing that much damage but I'm doing enough. Then the principle comes in and Jasper pulls me of Lauren, she is bleeding badly but it doesn't affect him in a fight his thirst doesn't come out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" oh crap im so screwed.

"I don't know sir she just came at me out of no where." Lauren says acting all innocent. Oh no she didn't I was about to lung when jasper grabs my wrist.

"Calm down you will only make it worse by fighting her in front of the principle," Jasper says loud enough so only I and the Cullens can hear him. "Sir ever since Bella got here Lauren and Jessica have bagged her out to anyone that would listen they also do it to us but today Bella snapped and we were close to snapping as well." Jasper says louder so everyone could hear.

"Yea that is true sir." Angela backs us up.

"Yea and Lauren has picked on Angela," I say and in a whisper so only Cullens can hear I add. "I just gave her what she deserved and what everyone has wanted to do for ages."

"Lauren my office now! Oh and Bella I will be calling Charlie and you might want to fix you lip up."

"Yes sir." I didn't realise my lip was bleeding. The cullens sat back down all except me and Jasper he still had my wrist in his hand to anyone else you would think that we were in love boyfriend and girlfriend but to anyone from our past that knows us would know were just really close.

"Come on lets fix you up." Like he always use to say. We turn around and sit back down. He grabs a napkin and hold is to my lip I have my body facing him and his facing me okay so any one that didn't know us would totally think we were going out me in between his legs while he fixes me up.

"Shit."

"What?" Everyone asks Edward sounds the most concern.

"Forgot about how much Charlie is gonna freak didn't you?" Jasper asks.

"Yea Mr know it all." I tell him.

"Original bells original." He shots back.

The principle comes back says I can go home the Cullens have to stay at school. I go home deal with Charlie but he can't ground me he has a conference for a month _(I_ _know you wouldn't actually have a conference for a month but I want to)_ and I'm staying at the Cullens. So after Charlie takes off I head over to the Cullens leave my stuff in the truck deal with it later. I walk in Edward comes up and kisses me I kiss back. Jasper is out the door then in Edwards's room putting my stuff in there. He is back in no time the Cullens are like what the hell how are they so close if they only knew us we share a look. Esme comes looks at jasper and I.

"JASPER BELLA COUCH NOW!" Esme yells at us.

"Don't couch us" jasper and I whine together we see her face and drag out feet to the couch and seat down. She starts the lecture 5 seconds in I put my head on his shoulder and go for a nap. 5 seconds before she finishes jasper wakes me up.

"So what do we have to say?" she asks.

"I'm sorry." We say together.

"Good I will go make you dinner Bella". Esme is gone in a second making mu dinner. Edward is next to me in a second every one is looking at us like okay how are you to so close.

"How about we put a movie on." Carlisle says knowing what everyone is thinking they are all going to see soon how close jasper and I are. We watch 'Happy Gilmore' I eat while I watch, jasper and I laughing at the same things. We keep watching Adam Sandler movies until I fall asleep on Edwards shoulder. Tomorrow is the weekend this is going to be fun.

Okay I hope you guys liked it I wrote this chapter instead of studying for a test I have tomorrow but oh well. **PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
